Kakuzu's Daughter
by Twister60
Summary: Turns out that Kakuzu had a kid, it was a shock to everyone but most of all Hidan. Unable to keep his eyes off her and planing to keep his heart out of the mix Hidan makes his move, but will it turn into something more? Rated for Hidan's mouth, and possible future lemons. I'm not good at summaries.


**Authors Note:  
**

**This is my first Fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me.**

**I don't own Naruto or the Akatsuki unfortunately.**

**Chapter 1**

_Hundreds of years ago creatures known as 'Dimension Jumpers' existed in great number throughout the shinobi world and were almost worshiped as gods for their numerous abilities; among those were the abilities to shape shift into completely human form to a mixture of land and sky animals, their immunity to chakra attacks, manipulation of specific emotions such as lust and jealousy, teleportation, near immortality, and some were rumoured to be able to steal souls or bring people back from the dead. The only way for these creatures to die was for them to take their own life and over the centuries many did or just left to different realities because of the fighting that transpired between nations and clans. They refused to interfere with the shinobi world because they felt it was not their right as they were not from that world nor were they born into it. In the current time of the shinobi world the 'Dimension Jumpers' are thought to be a legend. But in truth the few left were scattered throughout realities and only visited the world of shinobi._

Third Person POV

In the meeting of the ten Akatsuki members, Pein makes a surprising announcement. "So exactly why are we teaching this random girl how to harness chakra?" questions a bored Sasori. The leader of the S-class criminal organization gives a visible shudder and in the dark corner so does a masked Tobi in recollection of four hours earlier; in the dark office sat a tired Pein with Tobi standing at his side and in front of them sat a tiny young woman at no older than 19 and no taller than 5.2ft, most of her tiny form hidden by the black cloak she wore.

"Who are you and what do you want with my organization?" asked Pein who was just confused as to how the girl got into his secret base, after all it was supposed to be 'secret' not to mention guarded, but he was too proud to ask how she did it. The girl smiled, a secretive gleam in her eyes. Eyes that strangely reminded the two leaders of someone else but neither of them could place it.

"My name is Tomiko and I wish to travel with and be trained in chakra use by you and your members." Pausing for thought Tomiko continued, "Also I want the right to choose what missions to go on and if I do anything on any missions I do go on."

Frowning under his mask Tobi in his child persona spoke for the first time, "Tobi is confused, why has Tomiko-chan come here for this request? Why didn't she go to one of the ninja villages? And why di…" Pein interrupted the masked idiot before he could go on another question rampage, the one two days ago lasted five hours; he couldn't believe underneath that mask was the Uchiha mastermind Madara.

"Why should we even let you live now you snuck into our base, let alone grant your request?"

"Simple." Tomiko stated with a smirk, "If you don't I will drop you and most of your members in a dimension where chakra is useless and is populated by horny transvestites. And yes it does exist."

It was safe to say the jaws of both Pein and Tobi hit the floor at the threat, confusion and shock clear on Pein's face and would have been on Tobi's had he not been wearing a mask. Taking advantage of the silence Tomiko continued.

"To answer your previous questions, I chose to come here because of a certain member, who knows I'm coming, and that's also why I didn't go to any of the shinobi villages."

Tobi was the first to regain his voice "Tobi doesn't believe Tomiko-chan's threat. Tobi is not stupid, Tobi is a good boy."

Pein wasn't so sure about Tobi not being stupid when the world began to shift around them and they then stood in a town with weird architecture and large muscular men dressed similar to the local hookers in the rain village and with just as much makeup but with more stubble. Looking at his surroundings he noticed the sexual predatory gleam in the eyes of the inhabitants when they latched on to him and Tobi, this didn't go unnoticed by Tobi who like Pein broke out in a sweat. Taking in the situation Pein began to see how he could use the girl but he couldn't figure out how she took them to this place without chakra and speaking of chakra he could still feel his but he couldn't seem to access it which was weird considering he could still receive it from his original body.

Smirking slightly to himself he turned to Tomiko. "We have a deal. But I have a question" As eager as he was to leave this monstrous place he had to ask.

"Shoot" she replied.

"What are you?" He asked.

For the first time he saw the dangerous aura surrounding her and when she answered he could feel the meaning behind the simple sentence. "I'm what is known as a Dimension Jumper but unlike the rest I have ties to this world." And with that the world shifted again and all three of them were back in the dark office. Tobi, who had been silent during the trip, began to worry about how she would affect his plans. Because he unlike Pein knew quite a lot about Dimension Jumpers, what they were capable of and why they never interfered before now.

"We will announce your membership to the organization in a meeting in a few hours. Please in the company of others refer to me as Leader-sama." Thinking for a moment Pein pauses. "By the way Tomiko, please never take us to that place again" he requests.

Leaving the room she said "No problem." and with that she was gone. "Bye bye Tomiko-chan!" wails Tobi.

With just him and Pein in the room Tobi sheds his childish persona, "I'm going to have nightmares for weeks thinking about that place." In an out of character moment Pein replies, "I hear ya."

Back to the meeting in present time.

Pein answers the puppet in a bored tone hiding his discomfort at the thought of 'that place'. "Because she is of use and has 'ties' to one of us. I will have no argument on this." Pein stops to glare at his subordinates, "You may now enter Tomiko" he orders glancing at the door.

The door flies open and all the members stand up and Kakuzu take a stance no one had ever seen him do and would never expect him to ever do. Open armed for a hug while prepared for the impact of the small woman crashing into him. "DAD I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" she yelled in the silent room. The silence lasts another few seconds before…. "WHAT THE (FUCKING) HELL (UN)!" Roared four of the room's occupants, the others too good at hiding their emotions to question the absurdity of the revelation.

In that moment Tobi and Pein see the resemblance between the father and daughter, her eyes like his were green and pupil-less, but where his were red hers are stark white. That was where the resemblance ended. Tomiko's cloak had fallen down when she 'flew' into the Akatsuki's treasurer. She was small, very small, smaller than Sasori the shortest member of the Akatsuki. Her skin almost corpse white but still pretty, with black tattoo-like tribal markings on the back of her neck that seemed to lead down her body if their appearance on the tops of her hands leading up her sleeve were to be believed, waist length hair that was so dark it seemed to absorb the light around it, reasonable sized curves that weren't too large to be considered strange for her small form. Her hair tucked behind her ears revealed their slight point, her eyes appeared to be lined in black eyeliner and dark eye shadow, her nails slightly curved like claws but only just noticeable and onyx black in colour. Looking at her mouth they noticed that a few of the top and bottom teeth were longer than normal almost cat-like. In all she looked almost nothing like Kakuzu, and if it wasn't for her eyes they wouldn't believe she was his kid. She reminded the rest of the Akatsuki, who didn't know what she was, of a dark angel, small and delicate, but her aura told she didn't need to be protected or hold her own.

Tomiko's POV

It felt so good to see Dad again after five years where he and Mum made the deal, I would live and train with my Mum until my twentieth birthday and then I would go to Dad to train in the way of the shinobi. They had never got along very well and the way I understood it they met when Dad was injured and she was lonely, had one passionate night together and magic behold nine months later I was born. That was twenty years ago, at 12am this morning I was released from my mother's claws to come to live with my father.

I felt Dad whisper into my ear "I missed you too." I had truly missed him and while he didn't show much affection I knew he loved me as much as I love him.

The silence around us was shattered when some idiots decided to ruin the mood. "WHAT THE (FUCKING) HELL (UN)!"

I can feel their eyes on me evaluating me and comparing me to my father. It disgusted me that they judged me just on this single moment of meeting, but it couldn't be helped, they didn't know me nor did I know them. Looking around I saw seven people I had never met, a man slightly taller than me with red hair and a bored expression, a man with long blonde hair in a ponytail with his fringe covering one eye the showing eye was blue and his mouth was open in shock, a woman with blue hair and makeup with a paper flower in her hair was standing next to Leader-sama and Tobi the 'good boy'. There is a man that is half black the other white with green hair and a Venus flytrap that encases him, a pretty but manly looking guy with black hair and red eyes stares at me, next to him is a large man even bigger than Dad that appears to be part shark is grinning at me. And last is a tall man with an open cloak with a bare chest showing, silver slicked back hair, magenta coloured eyes that while in shock had bloodlust hidden behind them, around his neck hung a rosary with the symbol that I instantly recognize as the symbol of the god Jashin on it.

Done with my review of the rooms occupants, I look to Leader-sama, who had slight amusement on his otherwise impassive face, for instruction. He turns to the room. "Now that we know the relationship our newest member holds with Kakuzu. We shall discuss what she is and her role in the organization. If you would Tomiko I would like it if you introduced yourself to everyone."

Recognizing an order when I hear one I look to the room. "My name is Tomiko, age 20 years as of today, stopped aging at 19 years, daughter of Kakuzu, missing-nin of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall and the Dimension Jumper Choko, born in the Country of Fire when my mother was following Dad on a bounty hunting mission. I am a Dimension Jumper however because of Kakuzu I possess chakra, which in my kind is unheard of, I have all the abilities of my kind including being immune to most chakra attacks such as ninjutsu and genjutsu. I am near immortal and can only die by suicide, I can read people's fears, travel to different dimensions, and teleport. However I still need to be trained to use chakra." Stopping to take a breath I look around, some people seemed impressed, bored, excited and the jashinist looks like he wants to cut off my head to see if I really am immortal.

"If you want I can also say my hobbies and interests." I question looking at Leader-sama, who answers me with a raised eyebrow. "I think that will do Tomiko."

Addressing the room he continues, "Tomiko will follow each of you on various missions, likely staying with Kakuzu and Hidan the majority of the time, she doesn't have to do anything on a mission if she doesn't want to. I expect each of you to help train her to be a shinobi during the time you have with her. She shall room with Kakuzu and Hidan for the time being. Any arguments will be ignored. Do I make myself clear?"

And without waiting for an answer Leader-sama leaves the meeting room, following him is Tobi, the blue haired woman and the plant man.

"How the hell did you get him to agree to all that" the shark man asks with a grin the moment Leader-sama is out of ear shot. Thinking about the memory, I grin "Let's just say it involved giant transvestites and leave it at that shall we." Most of the members chuckle if not roar with laughter.

"Ok, I am fucking confused." The jashinist starts, "How the fucking hell do you get this" pointing at me, "from fucking this?" jabbing his thumb at Dad. Dad sighs and speaks slowly to him, I get the feeling they don't get along "Hidan do I really need to explain to you where babies come from?" a few members snigger at this. The jashinist, now known as Hidan turns red with rage and shouts back, "No you fucking asshole. I fucking know where babies fucking come from and how their fucking made. I fucking meant how you fucking got that fucking tiny pixie from your giant ugly ass self." I'm also getting they fight often, and Hidan has a swearing problem. As the two of them gear up for an argument, I move to stand next to the blonde guy. Getting straight to the point and not bothering with any subtleties I ask "So what are the rest of your guy's names? So far I know Dad, Leader-sama, Hidan and Tobi."

"Sasori." The bored redhead states.

"Deidara, un." The blonde replies.

"Itachi Uchiha." The red eyed guy answers.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. The two who left with Leader-sama and Tobi are Konan, the blue haired chick, and Zetsu, the cannibalistic plant." The giant blue shark man responds.

I smile at Kisame in thanks, a little confused at the cannibal part. Looking back at dad and Hidan I see they are still going at it. Sighing I walk over to them, "Hey Dad, where is the bedroom? I'd like to go to bed early." Pausing in his argument Dad nods and leads me out of the room, Hidan screeching behind us.

Hidan's POV

I watch as that old fucking bastard leads the pixie out of the room, totally blowing our fight off. Damn, it was just getting fucking good. Still I wonder about the pixie. The only way you can fucking tell their related is the fucking eyes and I also didn't miss the recognition in her eyes when she looked at my rosary or the immortal part. But I have to fucking admit she is a nice fucking piece of ass, wouldn't fucking mind getting some of that my fucking self.

As if he read my thoughts, or my face, the fucking Barbie says "I wouldn't try it you know. I know she's hot but seems like Kakuzu would tear your head off the moment he saw that look in your eyes directed at her." Of course the fucking puppet joins in this fucking intervention. I didn't even fucking do anything, yet.

"I believe Kakuzu views her as his property, similar to his money. And you know how he loves his money." Looking at the shark and the fucking Uchiha, I snap at them. "You fuckers want to fucking tell me not to fucking try to get some of that pixies fucking ass?"

"Hn." Fucking Uchiha.

"Nah, I would rather watch Kakuzu or Tomiko tear your balls off." Snorts the shark fucker.

Over their fucking shit I stalk off down the hall down to the room me, the greedy miser and now the pixie share, just wanting to get some shut eye. But of course that won't happen.

* * *

**Ok, that's it, tell me how I went and if I should continue. :)**


End file.
